The Unexpected
by Glamagirl
Summary: They never got along, but when Alberto Del Rio helps her, Eve starts to see him differently.
1. Chapter 1

**The Unexpected**

Sitting in the middle of a dozen vacant chairs and with her face set in a somber manner, Eve Torres allowed escape pass her lips a deep longing sigh that spoke volumes of her current but very unusual mood; dejection.

She was feeling down, melancholy was slowly creeping into her whole being and her spirits were plain and simple at the lowest point they had been in a very long time and chances of her mood improving for the better were very limited.

She hated feeling like that because it wasn't in her to let something get her so down, but the more she thought about it the worst she felt and without being able to help it little by little she was getting deeper and deeper into full depressed mode, getting farther away from her regular cheerful self.

But like stated before, it wasn't normal to see her face portray such low spirits and if anyone who knew her passed her by, they would immediately know something was wrong with the sultry Diva.

Sighing again, the Latina brought her elbows to rest over her tights and with the palm of her hands facing up, she cradled her chin; her eyes staring off into the wall opposite to her as the world moved around her in a hurry.

"This is the worse Christmas in the history of worst Christmas-" She mumbled to herself, one manicured finger tapping repeatedly on her cheek while her soft green eyes moved down to the floor. "It can't get any worse than this."

For a long while she sat like that, her posture only changing once to straighten her back and get a bit more comfortable; other than that she remained immobile and staring down.

"Well, well, well… what are the chances of finding an Eve on the very same Christmas Eve; sitting all solita and dejected on this oh so beautiful day?"

At the sound of the familiar raspy but mocking tone, the pretty Diva lifted an eyebrow and without changing the look on her face, she looked up to meet the source of the voice, her eyes meeting his in an instant.

When looking up she realized that his tone wasn't the only thing of him that held mockery, his lips were carrying that brutal and very burlesque smile that characterized him and it took her a second to know that this was her situation getting a lot worse.

Just great.

"Not now Alberto, I'm really not in the mood." And really, the last thing she needed in that moment was him getting into her scene, in her day off and when she was feeling blue.

It was enough to be stuck with him all day long doing promos and interviews to now having his presence disturb her already shattered day.

"You are never in the mood." He said in his thick accent, sitting down on the chair next to her and with his smile never faltering. "I actually feel bad for your boyfriend; the little perro must be tired of that lame excuse over and over again."

Eve wrinkled her nose and forced out a bitter smile. "I don't have a boyfriend, but speaking of those, where is yours?" She looked around, knowing full well that she wasn't going to see the one and only 'Ricardo Rodriguez' following Del Rio like a shadow, but knowing that her unwanted companion wasn't going to like the term boyfriend once she used it to describe his partnership with the other man.

"Yeah, muy graciosa… Eve."

Like she was expecting, the mockery on his face was replaced with a more serious expression and his eyes looked away from hers; it was only for a second but she enjoyed it while it lasted, that being the highest point in her day so far.

Now, Alberto Del Rio… if truth be told she had to say that she didn't like him very much; she has been working side by side with him as of late doing some PR work and time hadn't worked in his favor. He was one of those men who was too full of himself without a reason to be so and there was nothing she liked less in a person than extreme cockiness and well, Alberto had that against him and then more.

True, he was good, but he wasn't that good and the fact of the matter was that his arrogance since wining and then losing the WWE Champion was edging in intolerable. Poor her that had to endure him during whole days.

"You know, I would laugh at your poor attempt at humor but that would break the gloominess you created in this corner and I don't want to ruin your mood."

Ignoring him, Eve grabbed the book she had on the chair at her left and opened it. She had picked it up at the airport's book store about an hour ago with the intention of passing some time, but so far she hadn't find it in her to start reading it…

"She dies."

"Excuse me?" She asked, closing the book and staring at him.

"In the book, at the end she dies." The Mexican replied with a smirk on his face while eyeing her. "Thought I would save you the trouble of reading all of it just to find out the protagonist dies at the very end."

"Well thank you for the spoiler."

"De nada."

Eve looked away from his eyes and quirked her lips, one finger marking the first page of the book while she took a deep calming breath. She waited a few seconds and there some minutes, waiting to see if he was going to disappear on his own. But he didn't, he was still there when she looked back at his way, sitting at her side and looking at her.

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, she arched an eyebrow. The truth was that his mere presence was getting on her nerves and while at any other time she would have brushed him off with whatever kind of remark, that day she wasn't feeling like dealing with him.

"What are you doing still here, don't you have things to do, other people to bug?"

Without taking his eyes away from her, the corner of his lips curved into a smile and he looked from right to left. "Yo? No I have some minutes to spare before my flight leaves."

"You got a flight?" She asked, her voice low and her interest picking. She knew he always headed to LA and that was her destination too, they were always on the same flight.

But not that day, that day her flight got delayed and then cancelled, and even after doing everything in the book she couldn't find any other plane or airline that would take her home in time for the holidays.

That was the cause of her dejection, because as things were looking she was going to spend the holidays stuck at the airport…

"Of course I did, I am Alberto Del Rio and there is nothing I can't get. Just look…"

"What airline did you get?"

Obviously annoyed at the interruption, Del Rio leaned his back to the chair and flashed her a big smile. "So that's what got you all down and sad, uh? Well don't bother, I got the last seat on that plane and in a few minutes I'll be boarding it up and heading home for Christmas, first class."

Eve hummed and crossed her arms over her chest, pouting her lips and looking straight ahead. "Good for you."

"Yeah, I'm very lucky overall, can't complain"

"Yeah well why don't you take your luck elsewhere?" She mumbled, her rotten mood getting the best of her.

"Awww why so edgy, chamaca? It's Christmas Eve, be merry and enjoy the good company while you can. It won't be long until I'm gone and then you'll be all alone."

"Alberto, I'm really not in the mood right now so please, for one time only just let me be ok?" She snapped, her jaw firm and her teeth clenching.

The last thing she wanted to hear was him rubbing it in her face about the fact that she had no choice but to wait for the next flight at six o'clock, five hours away and too late for her to get home in time.

"See, for someone who's always preaching about positivism you are a very negative person; and this is without me giving you your first Christmas present, you'll feel bad when you see it."

"Save it, I don't' want or need anything from you."

"De veras?" He asked in his native Spanish while raising an eyebrow.

"Si, de veras." She replied also in Spanish even though hers was a little rusty.

"Well, I'll give it to you anyways and then you'll judge." With that said, he took a white envelope out of his bag and put it on her lap. "Merry Christmas."

Eve took it and threw it over his own lap, looking away and wishing he would just leave her alone. She really wasn't in the mood for his little games and if he kept at it she was going to snap on him big time.

"Okay, I'll open it for you since you are all reluctant."

Eve shrugged, not caring, and she wasn't looking at him directly but out of the corner of her eye she could detect his movements. He was opening the envelope and when he took out her 'present' he put it on her face, right in front of her eyes.

Letting out an annoyed groan, she was going to slap his hand away, but then her eye caught what it was and what it meant and she had to look straight into his eyes… "You are kidding me…"

"No I'm not, take it if you want it."

Eve's hand rose about two inches from her side and then she let it fall back down. "No… I know you too well, you just want me to think you are going to give it to me but you won't. This is one of those sick little games you like so much and I won't fall for it."

"Have I ever tried to pull a sick little game on you? No, so what makes you think this is one? In fact I don't think I've ever pulled a 'sick trick' on anyone, have I? You must be mistaking me with another one handsome guy."

Eve eyed him, not knowing what to believe. The Alberto she knew wasn't a very giving person, he struck her more as a taker; and what he was giving her… it was priceless. "Okay so what's the catch?"

Rolling his eyes Alberto puffed out a breath. "Do you want it or not?"

"I want it." She said, yanking it away from his hand and staring at it. It was precious, it was... it was perfect and just what she wanted. "But, what about you?"

Del Rio shrugged, his eyes never leaving hers.

For a moment she was very tempted on giving it back to him, but then she thought of home and her family waiting for her and she just couldn't let it go, so she gripped at it the hardest and smiled weakly, afraid that he would take it away from her. "Are you sure?"

"Just take it before I change my mind."

"Alberto… I owe you big time for this." She said biting hard on her lips, trying to suppress the grin that wanted to break on her face.

"Whatever." He said with another shrug.

Letting emotion to take over her, she grinned and sprung forward to hug him. It wasn't something she would normally do with him but what he was doing wasn't usual on his part either, so she just hugged him, wrapping one arm around his neck while his hands settled on her lower back momentarily. "Thank you."

For a moment she remained like that, sniffing on his strong masculine scent and smiling; but then, uncomfortable with the position and feeling more than a little awkward, she pulled away from him and went to kiss his cheek. But just when she was about to do that he moved his face to hers… and she halted.

If it wasn't because her reflexes were good she would have ended kissing him full on the lips… thankfully she didn't and stopped right in time. "What was that?"

"Oh vamos, I'm going to spend Christmas stuck in this airport just so you can go home so what's a little kiss to you?"

"So there was a catch in this, ha, I knew it."

"Okay never mind, just go before the plane leaves you and we both end up stuck here." He said, looking all dejected…

Eve couldn't help but smile. Dejected was a look that didn't settle with him and well, it was Christmas Eve and she was going home so why the heck no? So, with that in mind she leaned forward and ever so lightly pecked him on the lips.

He didn't respond at the kiss nor did he even try to prolong it, maybe because he wasn't expecting it. But she wasn't going to repeat so she jumped to her feet and smiled, her mood improving all the way from rotten to excellent. "Thank you Alberto, I really appreciate this."

He brushed her off with a gesture of his hand and on the other one he rested his chin, looking up at her while she stared at the plane ticket that meant home for her and airport for him.

"Yeah whatever, just go before the plane leaves."

Without waiting to be told a third time Eve, turned and grabbed her suitcases, the smile on her lips reaching up to her eyes. She was just beyond happy.

She has been looking forward for that day for such a long time and even though she was going to be a little late she was still going to make it, she was going home with her family.

It was all she ever wanted and it was all thanks to Alberto, who would have thought it...

Once she had all her stuff gathered together she turned back to the WWE Superstar and bit on her lips. He was just sitting there, staring at her with a weird look on his face. It was funny and kind of cute… especially since he wasn't talking for a change. "Feliz Navidad."

He tilted his head and smiled back. "Merry Christmas, Eve…"

~*TBC?*~


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the nice reviews, I didn't expect that there were others that liked this pairing and I'm glad you liked first chapter so far. Here goes a little nothing to keep this going.

**Chapter 2**

If someone would stop her to ask her about it, Eve Torres would deny until she had no breath left in her body that she was walking around the backstage corridors of the arena with the high hopes of running into Alberto Del Rio.

Not that she really believed that someone would ask her that because realistically speaking, why would she be looking for him?

It wasn't like they were friends… in fact, she didn't even like the man and she was sure that no one would think otherwise. He was one of the bad guys, she was one of everyone's favorite Diva and well, nice Divas didn't mingle with the likes of the arrogant Mexican Aristocrat.

But yeah, even when she would never admit it out loud, if she has left her things in the Diva's locker room to venture outside as soon as she arrived, it was because of that man.

Not that she wanted to see him with urgency, but what he did for her during the Holidays had been something really kind and she wanted to thank him once again.

That has been a recurrent thought running through her mind while she was sitting in his first class seat heading to LA, it has been on her mind while she was with her family and now that they were all back from their days off, it was lurking there somewhere in her mind.

True, she thanked him already, but in her good nature she wanted to do it again because she was really, really thankful about everything.

Now, she didn't necessarily want to do it per see, but it was something she needed to do and the quicker she was done with it, the better.

With that in mind, she kept walking around until she spotted him talking with his inseparable Ricardo Rodriguez. They were at the end of one of the corridors, standing close together and probably plotting against one of the guys.

Taking notice of his furrowed brows and his pursed lips, Eve felt the urgency of turning around and forget about the whole thing; but knowing her mind like she did, she knew she wasn't going to sleep well at night until she at least mumbled a thank you his way.

But maybe she could do it in another occasion, because by the scowl in his face she could tell that he wasn't in the best of mood and the last thing she wanted was talking to him while he was in a foul mood.

No, she knew what would happen in that scenario, because even though she was nice as they came, she lacked that filter that connected what she thought to what she said and if he went off on her, she was sure that she was going to reply in kind and she didn't want to ruin her good mood by getting into a back and forth argument with him.

So, trying to evade a possible confrontation, Eve was about to turn on her heels and head back the same way she came, but before she could do it she saw the way Alberto lifted his face and looked at her.

Now, if she turned her back on him he would probably think that she was evading him or worse, that she was intimidated by the hard look he still had on his face; so allowing her lips to curve into a knowing smile she put her feet into motion and walked straight to his corner.

"Hi, can I talk to you for a minute."

Before the older man could even part his lips to reply, Ricardo turned to her and with his pale face he laughed.

"Tu tambien? Mira chamaca, Alberto esta muy ocupado-"

Rolling her eyes and lifting a hand to wave him off, Eve looked at Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer and clicked her tongue to her cheek.

"I'm talking to the owner of the zoo, not with the monkey. So why don't you take a walk or something."

At her words and the posture she assumed after telling them, Alberto let out a raspy laugh while he ran a hand down his clean shaven jaw. "Dejanos Ricardo, go and get the car and we'll keep talking later."

Ricardo did as he was told, but he did it after sending Eve a nasty look full of repressed hatred.

At that the Diva arched an eyebrow and followed his progress with her clear green eyes. What was with that man? "You should keep your lackey on a leash…"

Snorting, Alberto crossed his arms to his chest and looked down to Eve. "Is that what you wanted to talk about, Ricardo? If that's so I'll keep it under consideration."

Turning her face to the side to look at him, Eve saw that the scowl he had earlier on was replaced by his patented mocking smile. Ugh, she didn't know why he always had to look at her like that, but she didn't like it.

"I didn't come here to talk about him, I just came to thank you for the other time. That was really nice of you." She said, almost through clenched teeth.

Snorting, Alberto lifted his hands from his chest and grabbed both ends of the white scarf hanging from his neck. "That was nothing chamaca, but if you really want to thank me just don't mention it around. I mean I have a reputation to keep and I don't want to ruin it."

Unable to help it, Eve smiled at him. "Oh yeah, I totally get it; you want people to see you as this arrogant jerk who doesn't care about anything… I understand so don't worry; my lips are sealed."

Taking a step closer, Alberto fixed his dark eyes into hers. "Well I wouldn't necessarily use the word jerk, and arrogance is not bad when you can back it up."

Arching an eyebrow, Eve looked at him. From the head down, she saw that his hair was styled back Alberto style, slick with gel so that his dark curls would stay in place. He was nicely shaven like always and he was wearing his mandatory white scarf over a pale pink button Armani shirt…

Now she couldn't lie, the man knew how to dress with class and yeah, she liked the contrast between the pink of his shirt and the grey of his pants. She didn't know what was it, but for some reason he looked like the epitome of the word macho and the saying that real men wore pink was coming into her mind as she looked at him…

Catching herself looking at him, Eve shook her head and chuckled. "Okay… if you say so; but between you and I, I'm not sure if you can back it up."

Laughing out loud, Alberto threw his head back and then lowered it so he could look at her. "Eve, Eve… you wound me here."

Swallowing hard down and wondering why she was still there talking to this man, Eve shrugged in a fake disinterested manner. "Well too bad, sometimes I'm just too frank for my own good."

Taking another step towards her and making her look up to his towering self, Alberto cleared his throat, his eyes delving deep into hers as the world moved on around them.

"I'll tell you what; as another way to thank my unusual kindness, tonight you are going to accept an invitation to dinner."

"No I don't think so." She replied, shaking her head and smiling despite herself.

No, she didn't want to go out with that man… she didn't even want to stay there looking up at him. But somehow she was doing that, staying close to him as his strong scent danced all around her.

"Come on preciosa, its only dinner; everyone needs food and I won't accept a no for an answer. So don't make plans, because when the show ends I'll take you somewhere nice."

With that said and taking hold of her hand so he could bring it up against his lips, Alberto winked at her.

For some reason, Eve felt a blush creeping up to her face and she laughed about it. It was silly, the man was doing something out of date like kissing her hand briefly and really, even if it has been very quick, she has kissed him on the lips so this was nothing…

"I'll see you later on." With that said, Alberto turned around and with a full smile making the corner of his lips curve, he started to walk away.

On the other hand Eve just stayed there, looking at him and shaking her head while her own lips broke into a smile too…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I haven't updated this in ages, I know, so if there's someone out there still reading I apologize. Anyway, I started this around December of last year so my Eve character hasn't turned into a 'hoeski' yet. I've been meaning to write for a while now, but I'm not too good with this type of story and it took me a while to come up with inspiration; hope it turned out okay ;)

**XxXxXxXxX**

If Eve Torres didn't know any better, she would definitely believe that time was working against her. She would go ahead and say that the clock has been cursed to move forward with mayor speed, she would ask herself if she hadn't teleported into the future or she would probably think that there was a conspiracy against her that consisted of stealing minutes out of every hour.

Sure, she knew that it was impossible for any of those silly thoughts to have any true to them, but as she saw John Cena and CM Punk walk out through the Gorilla position so that they could have the mandatory dark match that signaled the end of Raw, she couldn't help but to have the distinct feeling that time just flew by ridiculously fast.

Now, in any other occasion, the sultry Diva wouldn't have even noticed how fast time consumed itself, but because that night she had something to do that she wasn't exactly looking forward for, she couldn't help but to notice.

"If only time would work in my favor during this dinner thing-" She mumbled absentmindedly, thinking that if it did, then the rest of the night will go by quickly and soon she would owe nothing to the Mexican Aristocrat known as Alberto Del Rio.

Yes, to Del Rio, because somehow, she ended up agreeing to go out with him as a way to repay him the huge favor he did for her on Christmas Eve and now that the show was done, it was time for their 'date' to take place.

Shaking her head at the unexpected way that her night was turning into, the WWE Diva sucked her cheek into her mouth and took in a deep breath.

Dinner with Alberto… ha, how come she ended up in that predicament? Because even though she did owe him one, the truth was that she didn't want to go out with him. She had nothing in common with him and hell, she didn't even like him; so that she was going to spend the next few hours in his company was something she still couldn't comprehend.

The man was probably going to bore her to tears with anecdotes of his self-proclaim grandeur and Eve didn't know if she could go through with the whole thing until the very end.

No, she would probably doze off and with her luck, time would suddenly slow down to a crawl and thus the night was going to drag into an eternity.

"Oye chamaca, que no ves que Alberto te esta esperando?"

Shaken out of her thoughts, the former Diva's champion slowly turned her face towards the source of that voice only to see that Ricardo Rodriguez, her so called date's personal ring announcer was standing a few steps away from her with that she believed was the most annoyed expression she has seen on him.

"English, Ricardo; I know that you can speak in English so please…" True, being fluent in Spanish she understood what the man just said, but she didn't feel like humoring him so she just said that.

"Alberto is waiting so hurry." Ricardo said, his tone coming off as snarky. Once he said that, he turned around and started to walk towards the parking lot.

"And here I was wondering if he forgot; yay… so glad that he didn't." The young brunette said sarcastically to no one in particular as she slid down from the sound case she has been sitting on.

Now, as she walked after Ricardo, Eve tried to imagine how the dinner would go down. Alberto would probably take her to a nice expensive restaurant, he would order the best wine on the card, some lobster and then he would talk nonstop about himself. Yeah, and Ricardo was going to be somewhere lurking around, looking at her with venom in his eyes as she did her best not to make an excuse to cut the night short.

Thinking about it, she's had many dates like that over the years, minus the Ricardo part, so at least she would be in familiar territory.

Snorting and rolling her eyes at that thought, Eve finally made it to the parking lot and when she spotted Alberto, she blew out a breath. "Here we go."

The dark haired man was talking on his phone; his back resting against what she assumed was his car as his lips curved into his infamous grin. But as soon as he saw her, he said something to whomever he was talking to and then he hung up the phone.

"Eve, you look preciosa." He said with the grin still gracing his lips and his raspy voice echoing all through the parking lot.

Forcing out a smile, the Diva looked down to her clothes and shrugged. She was just wearing a simple white and black dress she happened to have on the bottom of her rolling suitcase and heels that matched.

She usually kept a nice dress or two in her bags in case she needed it for the show, but because that night she hadn't done anything but sitting backstage while watching the clock move forward, she decided that putting it on for dinner was the best she could do.

After all, knowing Alberto as she thought she did, he was going to take her out somewhere high standard while looking his best and she didn't want to fall short. That's why she also did her make-up and hair as best as she could, not to fall short. "Thanks."

'_And you are looking good too_.' She thought to herself because he really was. Not that she expected any less of him because even though he was kind of a hard pill to swallow, there was no denying that the man knew how to dress and that night he wasn't disappointing.

He was all in black, pants, bottomed shirt, suit jacket… shoes. It was a look that suited him just fine and Eve couldn't help but to nod in appreciation. Besides that, his dark curls were perfectly in place and there was a nice scent surrounding him that was very pleasant to all her senses.

She has always liked a man that smelled nice and well, Alberto smelled very nice. At least that was something; because even when she didn't like him per see, it would be awful if she got stuck with someone she found totally repulsive.

"Come on niňa, let's get going." Saying that, the WWE Wrestler opened the passenger's door for her and motioned her to hop in.

Humming, Eve made her way over, wondering where did Ricardo go. The man just disappeared out of thin air and she mused if that meant that it was going to be only Alberto and her for the night.

Meh, whatever. As long as the night went by quickly, she didn't really care. "Nice car." She said once Alberto climbed on his seat as well. "What is this, a BMW, a Mercedes?"

Turning to the side to face her, Alberto stared at her with a mix of wonder and amusement in his eyes. "This is a Bently, chamaca."

"Oh okay." After saying that, the Colorado native saw out of the corner of her eye that Alberto chuckled while turning away from her so that he could start the car.

"You don't know much about cars, do you?" He asked in a laid back tone while pulling the Bentley out of the parking lot to venture into the night.

Eve looked at him, taking notice that he didn't ask that in his trademark mocking tone like she would have expected. "Not really; I just know that I need to put gas on them so they can run and sometimes I forget to do even that. I usually remember while I'm in the middle of the road and the car suddenly stops working."

At her confession, Alberto let out a raspy laugh while shaking his head; the sound of it making Eve laugh as well. "Nah, you are kidding me."

"Unbelievable right? But that has actually happened to me a couple of times now."

Using his left hand to so that he could run the tip of his fingers over his clean shaven jaw, Alberto gave her a quick look before pursing his lips. "And this is the moment when I refrain myself from making a not so very kind comment about what you just told me."

"Well thank you; you are once again showing your unusual kindness with me." After saying that, Eve frowned, wondering how she came to engage in such a laid back conversation with Alberto Del Rio of all peaple.

"Well don't get used to it. I'm a rudo and you need to know that I will use this little information against you in a very near future." He replied back, winking at her before turning his head away to focus back on the road ahead.

Pursing her full colored lips and blinking slowly, Eve nodded while tilting her head towards her window. "Yeah; I'll be expecting that."

The rest of the journey was made without them talking much; thing that Eve saw as a bad sign but not exactly something she wasn't expecting.

What would they talk about anyway? Other than working for the same company there was basically no common ground between the two. They didn't even share the same circle of friends as whenever going out with the guys she did it with the likes of John, Zack, Kelly and JTG while he only surrounded himself with his inseparable Ricardo Rodriguez.

They were like water and oil, they just didn't mix.

Ah, but when Alberto stopped the car at the valet parking of the restaurant he picked to eat that night, she couldn't help but to smile. "Margarita's." She said as she looked out the window. "You know, I should have expected something like this but somehow I didn't."

"And what does 'something like this' means?" The man asked, his voice so unusually low that Eve had to turn to him to see if she hadn't imagined the words.

As she did that, her eyes found his dark ones staring back at her and for some reason she realized that the car wasn't so spacious as she first thought. It seemed to be shrinking with the two of them still inside.

"Mexican food. Not that I don't like it, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Well it's the best food you'll ever taste so of course I had to come here. Besides where else could you find good tequila?" Smiling his infamous smile, Alberto Del Rio climbed out of the car and after handing his keys to the valet parking guy, he started to make his way towards her door.

Blowing out a breath, Eve saw his intentions of opening the door for her so she did it herself before he could get there. She didn't want him acting as if this was a real date by doing that, no…

And tequila? No way that she was going to drink while on a date with him.

With those thoughts in her mind, Eve got out of the car and closed the door, her hands automatically accommodating her dress so it wouldn't ride up her thighs.

"Take care of my car chamaco, I don't want to see it scratched or something." He said to the parking's employee with a serious look on his face, but then he turned to Eve and flashed the phantom of a smile. "Are you ready?"

Chewing hard on her lips at the little display of his cranky self, Eve sent the boy an apologetically smile before walking with Del Rio towards the entrance door.

"Do you really need to be so rude?"

Snorting, the Mexican luchador opened the door. "Rude? Trust me, that wasn't me being rude."

"Right." She said with a roll of her eyes. She didn't want to turn the night into an argument so she shut her mouth and swallowed down the urge that she was having of making him go back to the parking and apologize.

He wasn't going to do it anyway so she just put that little episode behind and kept on with the night.

Now, over the years, Eve has been in many Mexican restaurants, but she has never been in one with an actual Mexican man and for some reason that made her shake her head.

"Is the food they serve here like the one back in Mexico?" She asked once they were seated because she really wanted to have his intake about it. She knew for a fact that international cuisine wasn't so big of a deal once outside their country of origin and who better judge than him?

"Well, it's the best next thing. That's all I'm going to say about that." He said, smiling a full smile that showed off his pearly whites.

"Hmm." Eve hummed at his response, taking a hold of the menu and inspecting it.

Once they both ordered, she rested her elbows over the table and frowned. Alberto seemed to be engrossed in inspecting the options for his tequila and she took that moment to really look at him.

He was a handsome man, there was no doubt about it; he had this dark-exotic aura around him that only a Latin man could carry on his back and that was something hard to overlook. But even though he had everything on him to be a taken man or most likely, a player, she hadn't heard anything of him being married, she hasn't heard Kelly or the twins bragging about hooking up with him and she hadn't seen him leaving arenas with anyone that wasn't Ricardo Rodriguez on his tail.

That only made her wonder about him. Who was really Alberto Del Rio?

The only thing she knew about him was that he was insufferable, that he had lots of money and that his cockiness knew no boundaries. Other than that, she knew nothing.

Tilting her head to the side and squinting her emerald green eyes, Eve licked her lips and then she asked a question that would hopefully reveal a bit about the lonesome man.

"Why did you give me your plane ticket?"

Arching an eyebrow at the question she shot at him, Alberto put the tequila card down and mimicking her posture, he placed his elbows over the table. "Let's just say that giving you that was my good deed of the year."

"But didn't you have someone waiting for you back home?" She knew that he had a family of wrestlers, so it wasn't like the Mexican had no one to go to.

"No." He responded in a dark tone, his eyes delving deep into hers.

"Okay." She said, having a mental image of the dark haired man sitting all alone at the airport on that special night not so long ago. It was a sad image, and even thought she knew him to be a total jerk to most of his coworkers, she couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

He was like the Grinch… a lonely man with a heart two sizes too small.

"Not even a dog?" Even the Grinch had a dog and she once saw him with a little Chihuahua backstage. True, he used the little animal to walk out to the ring to mock Rey Mysterio but who knew, maybe the dog was actually his.

"Are you always this nosey?" Snorting, Alberto moistened his lips with the tip of his tongue and then he shrugged. "I have a son, but he's back in Mexico with my ex-wife."

Ah, divorced with a kid. She should have seen that coming but once again, she didn't. The only thing that she could see was that it didn't look like he wanted to talk about that so she tried to lighten the mood."

"Wow," She said, her lips curving slightly into a smile. "I like what you did there, putting emphasis on the 'ex' part. Loved it."

"Ah, did you notice; I've been practicing for some time now." He said in his heavy accent, lowering his hands down but without taking his eyes away from hers.

On her part Eve watched him for a while, her tongue pushing insistently at her teeth as she did her best to hold his stare.

Where they flirting? She didn't want to think so but somehow it did and well, after having kissed the man even if it was small peck, it felt weird.

She needed to stop the awkward and focus on another thing. "So there's a little Alberto going around; that's cute. How old is he?"

"He's three, and of course the chamaco is handsome like his father." He said, a genuine smile lighting up his entire face.

Eve smiled, shaking her head as another image started to invade her mind. "You know, for some weird reason I'm imagining you getting married in a Mexican soap opera. You know, the Cathedral, someone singing the Ave Maria in the background, a little cute girl throwing flowers… it's kind of weird, actually."

Laughing a carefree laugh that sounded as if it was torn right from the back of his throat, Alberto lifted his hand to his face and then he ran it down his jaw. "Well, with this face I could be staring many telenovelas. What do you say?" He asked, pointing at his face while flashing a confident smirk her way.

"Actually I would label you in the villain category, but that's just me."

"Come on, Eve." He said, dragging her name for a little while before laughing out loud. "Don't even try to deny it, you know this face was made only to be the star."

"Yup, a very humble star." Eve said, taking a sip of the wine he ordered for her with the food.

"Humble and handsome. But enough about that, I didn't come here to talk about me."

"No?" And what did you came here for? Wait, I think I know;" She said, clicking her fingers and throwing her head back. "The food, right?"

"And the tequila."

"Right, right. How could I forget the tequila."

Nodding his head, Alberto looked at his watch and then he turned his eyes back to her again. "So how about you? Still no boyfriend?"

At the question, Eve slid her hands to her cheek and blew out a breath. "Nope, still no boyfriend. Santa didn't bring me one. Not that I wanted one, mind you."

Arching an eyebrow, Alberto snorted and opened his mouth. But because the waitress came to take Alberto's tequila order, no other comment about it was made.

Soon after that, their food was brought over and amidst what she believed to be a very unexpected but pleasant light chatter, they began to eat.

As it turned out, Alberto wasn't as boring and self-centered as she thought he was going to be and he didn't take over the conversation. Yes, his ego would show its face every now and then and when he found out that she was trained in Jiu Jitsu he talked about his MMA days for a while; but instead of going into a coma induced by boredom, Eve found herself hanging on every word that he said.

Overall, he talked as well as he listened and when the bill finally came, she couldn't help but to notice that time went by pretty fast and the night was finally over.

"You know, Alberto," Eve said once he pulled over in front of her hotel. "I had a really nice time with you tonight."

"Of course you did; you went out with me, Alberto Del Rio." He said, his accent sounding more marked than ever. And as he spoke, he turned to the side so that he was facing her.

"Yes, Alberto Del Rio aka Mr. Humble." The former dancer said with her eyes half closed. "Anyway, I think we are at hand now so I better get going." Looking up at him, she extended her hand and waited for him to take it.

He did, his much larger hand engulfing hers for a second before letting it go. "I guess we are,"

Smiling, Eve shrugged. "You know, you are not as bad as you want people to believe. I mean taking out the arrogance and all that, you are actually tolerable."

Huffing, Del Rio frowned. "Claro que si, chamaca. I'm good at being bad, everybody knows that."

"Anyway!" Eve blurted out, finding the moment to be quite odd. Why couldn't she just open the door and walk out? "I guess I'll see you around."

"I guess." The Mexican said as his cracked a smile.

"Yeah…" She breathed out, turning around so that she could open the door. But before she could even reach the handle, Alberto spoke.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Listening to those words, Eve turned back to him and moved by a wild impulse, she leaned forward and kissed him.

She didn't know what prompted her to do such a thing; perhaps she just wanted to give him a kiss like the one she gave him back at the airport; furtive, chaste and meaningless.

Whatever the reason, the fact was that she did it without thinking and unlike the previous time, Alberto reacted to this one by lifting his hand to the back of her head so that he could keep her in place.

What happened after that happened fairly quickly; he nibbled her bottom lip with his teeth, her mouth parted, his tongue slid into the welcoming cave pass her lips and then it swirled around hers.

All that Eve allowed, her senses liking the way he faintly tasted like a mix of tequila and peppermint and yeah, the way his fingers sneaked into her hair to hold her close.

She even went ahead and helped herself to run her hands up his strong chest while her nose was softly caressed with the scent of his cologne.

It was a nice kiss, Eve wouldn't be able to deny it even if she wanted; but she also knew that it shouldn't go further than that and that was why she pulled away from him and cleared her throat. "Okay; now we are truly at hand so I'll just go."

After saying that, she searched for the handle and opened the door to go out. Did she really kiss Alberto? God… what was she thinking?

Feeling a mix of excitement and embarrassment hit her full force at the same time, the WWE Diva closed the door and started to walk away; but before she could go any further, Alberto called for her.

At the sound of her name, Eve turned to the car, watching through the rolled down window that Alberto had a big smirk on his face that showed off his dimples. "You are still forgetting this." He said in his usual raspy voice while holding her purse in front of his face.

Watching the Channel bag intently, Eve realized that when Alberto said that she was forgetting something, he was referring to her purse instead of asking for a kiss like she thought.

That right there made her want to slap her forehead as hard as she could and then dig a hole in the ground so that she could disappear; but instead of doing that she just walked to the car, grabbed the purse and turned around without saying a word.

"By the way, that's what I call a goodnight kiss."

Closing her eyes, Eve ran her fingers through her hair and kept walking. "I can't believe I did that."

But she did, everything that happened that night has been totally unexpected and that wasn't all, because for some reason, she was sure that things with Alberto were far from done… and she didn't necessarily despised the idea.


End file.
